Broken Bat: Oh Snap!
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Nathan get's a broken wing and for three weeks he cannot fly. Alvin feels guilty because of this, so he decides to help out his older brother. Story better than summary, and Rated T for slight violence.


**Authors Note:** this is a story which will involve a certain Flying Fox being unable to fly for more than one day. Mainly, Nathan Seville gets into trouble and breaks one of his wings. And we are going to follow his healing process and also his life being unable to fly at all. CGI universe.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Bat: Oh Snap!<strong>

It was a normal day in the Seville household, Nathan was flying around the living room, in such a way that interfered with Alvin's playing a new video game, "Nathan stop flying around in here, I can't play my game," Alvin said, his character dying for the umpteenth time, causing Alvin to growl to himself. The next thing that happened was rather shocking and horrible, as Alvin picked up his wireless controller and threw it at Nathan in anger, the strength in the throw enough that it hit Nathan's right wing fully, a sickening crack being heard followed by the bat shrieking in pain, crashing onto the couch. At this point Alvin realized what he had done and rushed over to his brother to help him up, "Nathan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I was just…" Alvin trailed off as Nathan slowly got up, holding his now broken arm in a painful way, "It's okay, just call Dave and tell him to take me to the vet," Nathan said, as Alvin quickly rushed off to Dave's office. "Dave, you got to take Nathan to the vet!" Alvin shouted, as Dave rushed out to the living room and picked Nathan up, Alvin and the others right behind him as they all rushed out to Dave's car.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Vet…<strong>

Nathan was put under with a local anesthetic for the procedure, which involved the bones being realigned and very carefully bolted into place with a splint (something which made Simon faint when he saw it happen), then to make sure it stayed in place, the doctors put stitches around the splint, and wrapped the wing in loose bandages. "Okay Mr. Seville, Nathan will fly again, but not right away," the nurse said, as she brought a still sleeping Nathan out from the infirmary, "Okay, and how long will it take for his arm to actually heal?" Dave asked, as he gently took Nathan into his arms, "At the very least it should take about two, maybe three weeks, all of which he cannot be allowed to fly," she replied, as Alvin chuckled nervously to himself, "Will he need help for anything while his arm heals?" Alvin asked, getting an odd look from everyone but the nurse and Nathan. "Yes, since he is unable to use his arm for anything other than basic tasks, he will need assistance in other things," she replied, causing the red clad chipmunk to sigh, "Alright, it was my fault that his arm got broken, I'll be the one to help him, it's the least I can do for him," Alvin said, causing Brittany's jaw to drop open in shock, "Did I just hear you right? You're willingly going to help Nathan?" she asked, getting a slap in the back of the head from her sister Jeanette, "Shut up Brit, at least he's owning up to his actions," she said, as Brittany rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Car…<strong>

Nathan woke up on the way home, and he still had some anesthetic in his system which made him act…well for lack of a better term, rather stoned. "Whoa, this is trippy," he said, looking at the splint bolted to his arm, "I'm like a batty Frankenstein," he added, causing Dave to chuckle, "That's the drugs still in your system, trust me when they wear off completely, you'll feel that," Dave said, as Nathan poked at his splint, causing Alvin to jump up and pull his good hand away from it, "Nate, you can't do that," he said, as the drugged bat giggled at his brother, "A talking squirrel, how nice," he said, getting a flat look from Alvin, "Chipmunk dude, I'm a chipmunk."

Once they got to the house, Nathan's drugs started wearing off, causing him to start groaning in slight pain, "Ouch, did they really have to bolt this to my arm? It hurts like you wouldn't believe," Nathan said, trying to extend his wings to glide down to the ground, but was stopped by Alvin, "You can't fly for at least three weeks, don't make things worse for yourself okay?" Alvin said, as Nathan sighed and folded his wings up, "Dave, a little assistance please?" he asked, Dave gently picking his son up and carrying him into the house, for once setting him onto the floor, "Okay, lay it to me straight, what other than flying can I not do?" Nathan asked, as Dave took out a small paper with the doctor's orders on it, "Well, it says here that for three weeks, you are not to clime without somebody helping you, and you also need someone to help you…wash up," Dave said, causing both Nathan and Alvin's eyes to widen, the two siblings glancing at each other, "You mean I have to help him take a bath?" Alvin asked, as Nathan gave a questioning look, "Yeah, apparently you do Alvin," Dave replied, causing the two brothers to sigh, "Well, I do owe it to you," Alvin said, as Nathan nodded, "I'd rather if you didn't." Nathan said, causing the red chipmunk to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later…<strong>

Alvin was still helping Nathan with everything, and quite frankly the huge bat didn't like it too much. Nathan appreciated the helping hand but it seemed that Alvin wouldn't let him do anything other than walking, "Okay, Nate I believe you can climb up to the table, but just in case you happen to fall, I placed a cushion below," Alvin said, as Nathan shuddered, for once afraid to climb somewhere, "Can't you help me up?" Nathan asked, as Alvin sighed, "Okay, I was just seeing if you were healing at all," Alvin replied, as he hopped down and pulled a chair out, "Thanks Alvin," Nathan said, using his good arm (specifically, it was his right arm that he was using) to pull himself up a bit, Alvin pushing up on Nathan's feet as he did so.

This was repeated once more to get Nathan on the table top, where he was greeted with a practical banquet of fruits, "You did this Alvin?" Nathan asked, causing the red clad chipmunk to chuckle, "Well, honestly I had the help of Theo and Elle, but only to get the right things for you," Alvin replied, as Nathan reached for a strawberry and smiled, "Thanks, but you didn't have to go this far with my breakfast," Nathan said, causing Alvin to chuckle again, "Well, you're huge so I figured you'd eat a lot of food." Alvin said, getting a chuckle from his older brother, no sooner wincing from the pain in his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day…<strong>

It was close to the evening when Nathan had to be bathed, and Alvin had gotten used to the schedule and process of washing his batty brother. First thing was to obviously help Nathan out of his clothes (which currently consisted of a loose fitting orange T-shirt), "Alright, now carefully climb into the sink," Alvin said, as Nathan slowly got into the sink, allowing Alvin to start filling the sink with just enough water to reach his brother's knees. Truth be told, Nathan had grown accustomed to being bathed, so much so that he was worried about after he was finished healing, if he would still expect to be washed by someone else.

The next step was to get Nathan soaped up, which Alvin still had trouble with mainly because of the soap bottle being so big and heavy. "Okay Nathan, soap time, make sure to cover your eyes," Alvin said, as he picked up the bottle and poured a bit of the soap onto Nathan's back. After putting it away, Alvin got the scrub brush and started to work the soap into his brother's rather fuzzy fur, which was proving difficult from how slippery Nathan now was.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Moments Later…<strong>

After Alvin had finally worked the soap into every inch of Nathan's fur, he started rinsing him off by pouring some water over his body. Then came the drying process, which included the use of a hair dryer on a low setting, "Okay, stay still, don't need a repeat of the last time," Alvin said, as Nathan kept his arms down and made sure not to move too much.

After everything was done, Nathan was assisted back into his T-shirt and helped down from the counter top. Then came the usual examination of Nathan's arm by Simon, "Okay, the splint is still in place, although I wouldn't expect this thing to move around too much, what with it bolted into place and all," Simon said, getting a flat look from Nathan, "Yeah, like I'm not aware of that fact," Nathan said, causing Simon to chuckle nervously, "Yeah, sorry for stating the obvious," Simon said, as Nathan smiled and walked off to the living room. Once there, he saw Theodore and Eleanor watching cartoons on the TV, and decided to join them, carefully climbing up and flopping onto the couch, in turn causing the two chipmunks to jump in startled surprise, "Sorry, just having trouble with my handicap." Nathan said, as his youngest brother and sister nodded in response, "It's okay, hope you didn't hurt yourself," Eleanor said, causing Nathan to chuckle slightly and glance at his arm, "Well, it does hurt, but I'll live," he replied, as he sat down to watch the cartoons with the two chipmunks.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later…<strong>

Nathan was healing rather well, his arm now able to withstand the act of gliding short distances. But Alvin was still acting as his assistant, and hadn't realized that Nathan's arm was getting better (mainly because of the splint being in place), and as such, still treated him like he was handicapped, "Nathan, you can't fly, remember!" Alvin shouted, as Nathan landed onto the couch, "Dude, I'm getting better, and I wasn't flying…technically," Nathan replied, as Alvin gave him a look similar to the one Dave usually gave him when he got in trouble.

A little later, Nathan and Toby were playing Mortal Kombat together, "Get ready for the KO!" Toby said, no sooner having his character be knocked out by Nathan's, "That puts me at…five wins and you still at zero," Nathan said, causing Toby to grumble to himself, "NATHAN!" Alvin shouted, causing the two gamers to quickly glance in the direction of the red chipmunk, "You can't put too much stress on your wing man, playing this game isn't helping you heal!" Alvin shouted, causing Nathan to growl, 'Alright, I'm gonna do it,' he thought, as he mentally grinned at what he was going to do, "Alvin, you're starting to sound like Dave," Nathan said, causing Alvin's eyes to widen in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, running out of the living room and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later…<strong>

Alvin realized that he was being a little too hard on Nathan that day a couple weeks earlier, as he now was fully able to fly (the splint still in place) and he was basically back to normal. So when the nurse came into the waiting room and saw the flying fox, she smiled warmly at the creature, "Hello again Nathan, I see you're doing better now," she said, as Nathan nodded and extended his wing slowly, "Yeah, now I'd like this splint to be taken off," Nathan replied, as the nurse chuckled, "Well, we'll let the x-ray decide that," she said, as she took Nathan into the infirmary. Once the scans came back positive, Nathan was once again put under and the splint was removed. The two holes left from the bolts were filled in with special simulated bone plugs (I have no idea if these actually exist, if so tell me in a comment), and then his arm was sewn shut and a soft sheet of gauze was placed over the stitches.

"Once again, Mr. Seville, he should be able to still fly, the bone plugs in his arm may take some getting used to, but other than that, Nathan is absolutely fine," the nurse said, as she carried out a just waking Nathan, "Where am I? And who are you?" he asked, definitely acting on the effect of the drugs again, "He's the muffin man," Alvin said, causing Nathan to giggle, "A man made out of muffins?" he asked, then clunked out again, "And he's out again." Brittany said, as everyone shared a laugh and went home.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this story, and let me know what you thought in a reviewcomment. And seeing as we are (counting today) only three days away from Christmas, then I'll say Merry Christmas, Merry Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays to all the readers of the world.

Once again, leave a review if you want, and peace out!


End file.
